


Here We Are Again

by meowriah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowriah/pseuds/meowriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU one-shots and drabbles centering around Bilbo Baggins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I'm not like a fanfiction writer normally or a writer at all, but I figured I'd give it a try. 
> 
> So here's a super general idea I had with no pairings and a really open everything.  
> Superhero AU

It was a normal afternoon for The Company, they’d stopped Azog from robbing a bank and gotten a threatening letter from Goblin King, but overall the superhero team was enjoying a relaxing time deep within their secret base of Ered Luin. Yes, all was right in the world.

“Thorin...I think something’s wrong with the TV!” A yell came from the main room and Thorin almost rolled his eyes. It was his youngest nephew complaining and if he knew Kili he was probably just trying to make him pick up the remote for him. 

“I’m not turning the channel for you, Kili.” He called back, but his exasperated amusement changed quickly when Dwalin joined his nephew in calling him into the main room. All of the members of The Company stood around the main room as Thorin joined them to stare. Not only was the TV flashing, but so was every other screen in the room from computers to cell phones. 

Thorin quickly checked the room for any sign of an intruder before he began to bark commands. “Kili, Fili secure the perimeter, Ori cut the power to the main room, Bofur head to-”

“Ah, no need for all that actually,” The new voice echoed through the room from their speaker system as the screens all went to a white screen, “I didn’t meant to cause such a fuss, but I really do need your attention.” Whatever calming effect this stranger thought introducing himself would have didn’t work as the superheroes all broke out into confused cries and angry threats. 

“Reveal yourself,” Thorin demanded, feeling foolish making demands at the TV, “Who are you?”

He was met with silence before the screens dimmed from the pure white screen to reveal a mask, specifically a golden rabbit. “Golden Rabbit, at your service, Oakenshield.”

Thorin wracked his brain for what he knew of Golden Rabbit, The Company had never had run ins with this particular man who walked the line between hero and villain, but he was a well known master thief and a hacker. Which meant, “So you’re here to threaten us! What have we that you wish to steal, burglar?” 

The masked man cocked his head to the side and held his hands up in defense of himself. “No, you misunderstand, I mean you no harm,” Golden Rabbit sighed and slumped forward, “Really, I need a bit of a partnership, temporary of course. I need...help. Smaug is after me something fierce and although I've been successful in avoiding him so far I fear what will happen when he finally catches me.” Golden Rabbits hands twisted around each other as he spoke, obviously nervous to even be speaking the name of the super villain.

At the mention of the name Smaug the members of The Company seemed to freeze, both in anger and hatred. Smaug had ruined their lives and forced them from everything they knew all in one night, and he continued to taunt Thorin each day he lived in Erebor. “Why should we help you, burglar. When you have brought Smaug down on your own head, why should we risk what we've built for you?” Thorin spat, anger burning deep within him that this thief even think to draw Smaug to them.

Golden Rabbit was silent on screen as he leaned out of film and returned with a box in hand. “I need your help, Oakenshield, you and your men are the only ones who can stand up to Smaug. I had hoped that heroes would be a little more helpful than this, but I can offer you something very precious in return.” The Rabbit set about undoing the locks on the box as he continued talking, “I’m desperate you see, I really can’t die here, I really can’t. But I’m not the only one desperate in this deal, Oakenshield.” 

Thorin sneered at him, “I have no clue what you’re talking about, burglar.”

“Don’t you?” Finally the locks came open Golden Rabbit faced the box towards the computer as he opened it. The gasps the came from the company was proof enough that he had already clinched the deal.

“The Arkenstone.”


End file.
